1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-proof connector which is used for connection of an electric wire and a connector housing for the water-proof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire harness used for a motor vehicle which is a moving body includes a connector composed of a male-type connector housing (hereinafter referred to as a male housing), a female-type connector housing (hereinafter referred to as a female housing), which are connector-coupled with each other. The male connector housing and the female connector housing each incorporates a wire-equipped terminal fitting. When the male housing and female housing are coupled to each other, the wire-equipped terminal fittings are brought into electric contact with each other.
As the above connector, a water-proof connector is used to prevent water from invading a contact portion where the terminal fittings are in contact with each other. The water-proof connector includes the male housing, female housing and a packing serving as a sealing material. The male housing integrally includes a tube and a body which incorporates the terminal fitting. The body is accommodated inside the tube. The female connector is formed in a tube-like shape and accommodates a terminal fitting.
The body of the male housing advances into the female housing and the female housing advances into the tube of the male housing so that the male housing and female housing are coupled with each other. The packing is attached to the outer periphery of the body. The packing is made of resin having elasticity such as rubber. When the housings are coupled with each other, the packing is brought into intimate contact with the inner face of the female housing so that the outer face of the body and inner face of the female housing are kept watertight therebetween.
The above waterproof connector is provided with a through-hole for outwardly dissipating water having invaded the inside of the tube of the male housing. The through-hole penetrates through the tube of the male housing, and communicates the space inside the tube and outside the body with the outside of the male housing.
As the case may be, the waterproof connector is attached to an engine room, and the motor vehicle is washed by pouring pressurized water (high-pressure washing). When the motor vehicle is subjected to the high-pressure washing, the pressurized water may invade the male housing through the through-hole. At this time, the pressurized water may directly bump the packing through the though-hole (without being decompressed).
In this case, owing to the pressure of water, the packing is elastically deformed in a direction leaving from the inner face of the female housing so that the water may invade between the female housing and the packing. The water may touch with the area where the terminal fittings are in contact with each other. Thus, the conventional water-proof connector may lead to incomplete water-proof when the motor vehicle is subjected to the high pressure washing.
Accordingly, a first object of this invention is to provide a water-proof connector which can surely prevent water from invading an area where terminal fittings are in contact with each other. A second object of this invention is to provide a connector housing of a water-proof connector which can surely prevent water from invading an area where its terminal fitting is in contact with a terminal fitting of a complementary connector housing.
In order to attain the above first object, in accordance with this invention, there is provided a water-proof connector composed of a connector housing and a tube-like complementary connector housing which are coupled with each other, wherein the connector housing comprises:
a tube into which the connector housing is to be inserted;
a body accommodated in the tube and incorporating a terminal fitting;
a seal attached to an outer face of the body, which keeps watertight a space between an outer face of the body and an inner face of the complementary connector housing;
a through-hole communicating a space outside the body and inside the tube with an outside of the tube and passing through the tube; and
a protrusion which protrudes from an inner edge of the through-hole close to the seal toward the complementary connector housing and located between the through-hole and the seal.
In accordance with the water-proof connector described above, a through-hole communicates a space outside the body and inside the tube with an outside of the tube. Therefore, the liquid such as water invaded the tube of the connector housing can be relieved to the outside of the connector housing through the through-hole.
Further, a protrusion protrudes from an inner edge of the through-hole close to the seal toward the complementary connector housing and is located between the through-hole and the seal. Therefore, the liquid such as water which invades the connector housing through the through-hole bumps against the protrusion.
In the water-proof connector of this invention, preferably, when the connector housing and the complementary connector housing are coupled with each other, the protrusion and the complementary connector housing are brought into contact with each other.
In accordance with the water-proof connector just above, when the connector housing and the complementary connector housing are coupled with each other, the protrusion and the complementary connector housing are brought into contact with each other. Therefore, the liquid such as water which invades the connector housing through the through-hole does not directly bump the seal.
In the water-proof connector of this invention, preferably, at least a part of the seal is located between the protrusion and the body.
In accordance with the water-proof connector of this invention described just above, at least a part of the seal is located between the protrusion and the body. Therefore, the liquid such as water which invades the connector housing through the through-hole bumps against the protrusion but does not surely bump the seal.
In order to attain the second object, in accordance with this invention, there is provided a connector housing of a water-proof connector of this invention described in claim 4 is a connector housing of a water-proof connector to be coupled with a tube-like complementary connector housing, wherein the connector housing comprises:
a tube into which the connector housing is to be inserted;
a body accommodated in the tube and incorporating a terminal fitting;
a seal attached to an outer face of the body, which keeps watertight a space between an outer face of the body and an inner face of the complementary connector housing;
a through-hole communicating a space outside the body and inside the tube with an outside of the tube and passing through the tube; and
a protrusion which protrudes from an inner edge of the through-hole close to the seal toward the complementary connector housing and located between the through-hole and the seal.
In accordance with the connector housing for a water-proof connector of this invention described above, a through-hole communicates a space outside the body and inside the tube with an outside of the tube. Therefore, the liquid such as water invaded the tube of the connector housing can be relieved to the outside of the connector housing through the through-hole.
Further, a protrusion protrudes from an inner edge of the through-hole close to the seal toward the complementary connector housing and is located between the through-hole and the seal. Therefore, the liquid such as water which invades the connector housing through the through-hole bumps against the protrusion.
In the connector housing of a water-proof connector of this invention, preferably, when the connector housing and the complementary connector housing are coupled with each other, the protrusion and the complementary connector housing are brought into contact with each other.
In accordance with the connector housing of a water-proof connector of this invention described just above, when the connector housing and the complementary connector housing are coupled with each other, the protrusion and the complementary connector housing are brought into contact with each other. Therefore, the liquid such as water which invades the connector housing through the through hole does not directly bump the seal.
In the connector housing of a water-proof connector of this invention, preferably, at least a part of the seal is located between the protrusion and the body.
In accordance with the connector housing of a water-proof connector of this invention described just above, at least a part of the seal is located between the protrusion and the body. Therefore, the liquid such as water which invades the connector housing through the through-hole bumps against the protrusion but does not surely bump the seal.
The above and other objects and features of this invention will be more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.